Survivors (album)
Survivors is the debut studio album by Australian recording artist Nash Yamin. It was released on October 11, 2015. Background In 2015, following the local success of his band The Ruthless, Yamin recorded several songs, while working part-time in a gig in Rikki's café with his band. He worked along with Will Benjamin, a friend of his, to release the first song, titled "Your Eyes in My Eyes". The song became a local hit around Australia, turning into a viral song all over the country. The song was quickly followed by two more, "Stay Away" and "Dreaming of You". Yamin was introduced to Jeanette Lee of Capitol Nashville in August 2015, after she heard him singing at the café. He signed a contract with the company, and he re-released the songs in a worldwide matter. Yamin quickly started working on the album, titled "Survivors", but scrapped the early version of it early on, leaving in only the original three songs and the title track. He re-recorded 10 more songs and released the LP on October 11, 2015. Critical reception Aside from a largely unenthusiastic review by NME, the album has generally received positive reviews from critics. The Observer, for example, gave the album a 5 out of 5, describing it as "a fantastic album of burning blue soul" and drawing comparisons to Amy Winehouse and The Supremes. Review aggregator site Metacritic gave the album a score of 71 out of 100, based solely on reviews by professional critics. Entertainment Weekly gave the album a score of 91 of 100 (A-) and compared the album to one of Dusty Springfield's, saying "Once the Dusty Springfield-flecked closer, 'Falling in Circles,' comes round, you'll be wishin' and hopin' for more". Singles *Your Eyes in My Eyes was released as the lead single from the album on August 9, 2015. *Dreaming of You was announced as the second single from the album and was released on August 13, 2015. *Fight For was announced as the third single from the album and was released on September 9, 2015. *Falling in Circles was announced as the fourth and final single from the album and was released on October 6, 2015. Your Eyes in My Eyes.png|Your Eyes in My Eyes|link=Your Eyes in My Eyes Dreaming of You.png|Dreaming of You|link=Dreaming of You Fight For.jpg|Fight For|link=Fight For Falling in Circles.jpg|Falling in Circles|link=Falling in Circles Promotional Singles *Stay Away was released on August 15, 2015, as the first promotional single off the album. *Because I Love Her featuring Iggy Azalea was released as a stand-alone single on May 31, 2016, and was later included on the Gold edition of the album. Stay Away.png|Stay Away|link=Stay Away Because I Love Her ft Iggy.png|Because I Love Her|link=Because I Love Her 'Tracklist' Survivors – Standard version Survivors – Bonus tracks Survivors – Gold Edition bonus tracks – Disc 2 Survivors – Gold Edition DVD – Disc 3 Other recorded tracks: *"Worlds Collide" *"Hurricane" *"Please Don't Walk Away From Me" *"American Fun" *"Baby I Admit" *"Castles in the Air" *"Let Me Know" *"Miss You" *"On My Way Back" *"Our Dreams" *"Pieces" Category:Albums Category:2015 #